


Burn a little brighter

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Angry Derek, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Pack Family, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was more to why Agent McCall left Scott and Melissa  and why the Sheriff hates the man.</p><p>Scott is worried for Stiles and he goes to see Derek and tells him about the time he fell down the sitars and hits his head, he tells him what really happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn a little brighter

Scott just got off his bike when he see Derek’s car pull up, the dark hair wolf looked at the young Alpha as he slipped out of his car “What happen?” He asked feeling the panic and dread roll of the teen in waves as Scott runs his hand though his hair   
“I have to tell someone about my dad.” He whispers   
“Do you want to come inside?” Derek asked pointing to the loft, he knew Scott and his dad relationship was strained and the way Mellissa and the Sheriff looks at the man it was clear that hate was oozing from them.

The teen shook his head and bit his lip “I’m worried about Stiles.” Derek rubbed the back of his neck “Him and my dad there’s a history.” Derek whole body jerked at the words ‘there’s a history’ it makes the wolf think what kind of history and it was clear by the away Scott looks at this moment it was not anything good. Scott looked at him as he fiddled with his helmet   
“What do you mean?” Derek growled, he was a little protective of Stiles not in the same away Scott is, there was a brotherly protection there a pack protection but with Derek it was more on the lines of ‘He’s mine to protect.’  
“He likes hurting Stiles, I…I don’t know why.”  
“What?” Derek snapped   
“My dad he… My mum and the Sheriff think I don’t remember because I fell and hit my head but I remember and I always watched out for Stiles because I know he remembers to and sometimes it’s…Wait where are you going?” Scott asked as he see Derek go back to his car   
“Find Chris and Peter tell them to meet me at the motel.”   
“Wait? What motel?” Scott asked as Derek drives off.

Derek busted into the motel room, he froze by the door by what he seen Stiles laid on the bed blood running down the side of his face and down his thighs, and bruises littered his pale skin “GET OFF HIM!” Derek snarled at the older man on the bed. He sat up on the bed before going for his gun that Derek easily pulled out of his hand broke into several pieces before grabbing the man’s throat. Derek heard sobs coming from the bed and turned to look at Stiles huddle up at the headrest “Stiles can you walk?” Derek asked towards the teen, Stiles nodded to scared to use his own voice “Okay get your clothes on Stiles and then get to my car and wait for me.” Derek asked, the teen looked at him one of his eyes has a burst blood vessel.

The older man pushed Derek off him and held his throat “YOU DON’T TELL HIM WHAT TO DO!” He snarled as he turned to look at Stiles who moved off the bed and was holding his shirt to his chest “You get your fucking arse back on that bed, I’m not done with you!” Stiles didn’t move “NOW!” Derek growled at the man and grabbed his throat tighter   
“Stiles don’t listen to him, get dressed and go wait in the car.” Derek told him, Stiles looked at him into the wolf’s eyes before he got dressed and ran out the room.

The wolf turned onto the man in front of him and dropped him to the floor “He is your son’s best friend!” Derek growled, the dark hair man chuckled darkly and rubbed his throat again seeing blood on his hand from where Derek buried his claws into his neck  
“Makes it sweeter and he is willing to do anything for his father to keep his job.” He chuckle before Derek hit him  
“You are sick.” Derek hissed at Agent McCall who just laugh as he wiped his mouth   
“Me sick oh please, I’ve seen the way you look at him your what? 27 years old. And let’s say for the record you tell someone about what you saw. Who do you think they will believe once I tell Stiles that if he keeps his mouth shut his dad will keep his job?” He smiled as blood ran down his chin “I could get him to say it was you who attacked him.”  
“You have no idea what I can do Agent McCall, you have no idea what your son can do and trust when I say he knows who do you think sent me here?” Derek smirked as he watched the man’s face fall   
“Y…You lying Scott doesn’t know anything!” he said standing up   
“Oh he does and you attacked his best friend his brother.” Derek stood up to him “Your about to be dropped into hell.” Derek punches him again this time knocking him out.

Stiles sat in the car shivering, he was unable to stop himself from crying from the pain though that went through his body and the shame of being seen. He knew the pack out find out form his scent, he looked when he heard the driver’s side door open and Derek slipped inside his face was twisted in anger as he turned to face the teen “Frist thing we’re going to the old hale house.” Stiles frowned   
“W….Why?” He asked as he see Peter and Chris drive out of the parking lot in Chris’s car “Why were Peter and Chris in the same car together?” Stiles asked his voice horsed   
“They were taking the trash out.” Derek said as he started the car. 

Derek notices Stiles was shiver and he reached back into the back seat and pulled out a blanket and handed it to Stiles “Here put this around you.” Derek said whispered as he turned back to look at the road.  
“I’m sorry Derek.” He told him as he felt himself cry again   
“I’m not angry at you I’m in…pain for you.” Derek tells him “Your pack, you and Scott the others your all pack and you shouldn’t have to go through what he was doing.” Derek tells him, Sties wiped his eyes with his shaky hands   
“I…I didn’t know what to do, he threaten to destroy my dad if I didn’t.” Derek didn’t say anything as they drove up to the Hale house.

Derek helped Stiles inside where the teen see the rest of the pack “D…Derek.” Stiles started to panic, Scott walked up to Stiles and held out his hand to him   
“Stiles it will be alright.” The alpha told him as he took Stiles’ hand “Trust me.” He smiled weakly as he brought him into the living room  
“D…Dad.” whispered as he saw his father stand up and walked over to him to hug him “I’m sorry.” He cried as he fell against him   
“It’s not your fault son.” He looked up at Derek “I’m going to take him to the hospital, you all know what to do here?” The Sheriff asked  
“Yep don’t worry we won’t kill him as soon as we’re done with him you can lock him up.” Peter suddenly up and piped,  
“Leave something for me.” John hissed as he held onto Stiles tightly, he wasn’t listening to what they were talking about he was too busy trying to breath in his dad’s scent to comfort him  
“Come on kiddo let’s go.”   
“We will come and see you later.” Scott whispered to Stiles to make sure he heard him.

Derek looked to Peter who was leaning against the wall “Where is he?” Derek asked, Peter smirked and nodded his head behind him “We don’t want to kill him.” Derek said,  
“Yeah I don’t want my mum paying for his funeral.” Scott muttered as they head to what was one the dining room. Argent McCall was stung up his arms were above his head now wearing only a pair of boxers. Chris stood there laying things out on the table there was knifes and there was small little bottles of something that that Scott didn’t want to know about …yet, not until his dad woke up   
“So what are we going to do?” Lydia asked as he moved next to Scott  
“Show him he doesn’t mess with my family.” The alpha breathed as he stood there.

True to their words the pack piled into Stiles hospital room, he was already curled up on the bed John had stood outside the room talking to Mellissa who was in tears at the news. Stiles felt bad for braking the McCall family a part but it was Scott’s father’s doing and it help ease the guilt. He saw Scott talk to his mum and hug her before he walked into Stiles’ room and sat on the bed with him “Hey dude.” He whispered, Stiles looked up at him   
“Hey.” He mouthed,  
“So he’s gone he won’t be back again.” He told him, Stiles just looked at him   
“What did you do?” He asked, Isaac moved closer to the bed along the with others as they watched the teen sit up   
“You really don’t want to know what we did, it’s not something anyone wants to know.” Isaac said as he took Stiles hand and nuzzled it  
“I’m sorry Stiles I had to tell someone about before, I was so worried the away he was looking at you please don’t hate me for it.” Scott to him as he looked at his friend, the hurt teen ran his fingers though his hair being careful not to touch the stiches on his scalp  
“I’m glad you did.” Stiles told him with a broken smile   
“Once I saw him give that look I was worried man, I had to tell someone so I told Derek that is went he went running off looking for you.” Stiles just nodded, it hurt to talk too he looked up at the sour wolf and gave him a small smile as Derek lent in kissing Stiles forehead.

“Sooo umm can we have a pack pile?” Isaac asked, Stiles turned his head and looked towards the blonde looking at him and smiled weakly at them and nodded   
“I would like that.” He said as he felt tears in his eyes as the pack started to climb onto the bed and cuddle around Stiles “Maybe I should take the bite.” Stiles said quietly listening to the nearest heart beat to him which happens to be Derek’s   
“Let’s talk about that when your better.” John said as he walked into the room to see the bed fit to bursting   
“They wanted a pack pile.” Stiles said   
“Aren’t you missing some people?” Melissa asked as he walked into the room with John   
“Peter and Chris are busy.” Lydia up and piped “And they don’t do pack piles.” She added, John walked over to the bed and sat in one of the empty seats looking at his son, he took a hold of the dark hair woman’s hand and she sat on the seat next to him  
“No more work?” Scott asked her  
“No got the rest of the night off.” She told him “On the count of one of my boys got hurt.” Stiles looked at her with watery eyes   
“R…Really?” He asked   
“Really sweet heart.” 

A few weeks later Stiles was out of hospital and walked to see his dad at the office, there was a lot of noise coming from the cells where three policemen were trying to sort something out “Hey dad what is going on?” He asked, John placed his hand on Stiles shoulder and looked straight a head   
“Do you want to see?” He asked, Stiles looked up at him   
“It’s him isn’t it?” The teen asked,   
“Ummm, we found him wondering the woods.” John said as they walked into the cell area “He is babbling about beings with bright red, blue and amber eyes.” He said, Stiles looked at his dad and rubbed his head as he walked to where he looked at the man in the cell.

The older McCall was dressed in a jump suit as he looked restrained to the cell bed “There real I tell you, I saw them their eyes were glowing as my son his eyes were red!” He was screaming, another man walked up to where the Sheriff and Stiles were standing   
“I heard something happen to Agent McCall?”  
“Yeah something did Doc.” John said as he guided Stiles out the room   
“I see.” The Doctor said as he was let into the cells. Stiles looked over his shoulders before he looked back at his dad   
“Dad what is going to happen to him now?” John took Stiles into his office and closed the door and pulled his son into a hug   
“Locked up for the rest of his life I hope.” He whispered to his son “No what is it that you wanted?” He asked pulling away from him   
“Ummm I brought you lunch, something health of course.”   
“Of course.” John smiled as he took the small lunch box “Go on go and see your friends kiddo.” He smiled kissing the top of his head, Stiles smiled at him and walked out the office.

He stood outside the station wincing at the sun that hit his eyes as he turned to move to his jeep when his eyes landed on Derek, who was learning against the hood of Stiles Jeep “Hey.” He said  
“Hey sour wolf what brings you by here and sat on my baby.” He asked   
“Looking for you.” The wold answered   
“Oh.” Stiles said as he walked up to the Jeep “Why?”  
“Wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a bite to eat?” Stiles blinked in shock and nipped his bottom lips as he looked at Derek   
“Like a date?”  
“Yep.” Stiles smiled as he felt Derek’s hand take Stiles’ hands and kissed his knuckle “Is that alright, I mean if it’s took soon…”  
“No no it’s fine I can do dating, I would love that.” Derek smiled at him as he kissed the corner of Stiles lip   
“Good come on then we’re taking my car.” Stiles blushed at the small gentle kiss as he let Derek lead him away from his jeep   
“Wait what about my jeep?” He asked   
“Scott has a spare keep he can drive it.” The wolf said as he open the car door for Stiles, the teen smiled and looked at him   
“Thank you for saving me sour wolf.” Derek smiled as he closed the car door before getting into the other side   
“You’re welcome my mate.”


End file.
